Parler d'amour
by sticklips
Summary: D'une certaine manière si on en est arrivé là c'est quand même parce que moi et mon mètre soixante avons eu l'idée un peu débile de pousser mon meilleur ami.


Disclaimer: Marvel ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent avec ce que j'ai écrit

Note: Au départ cette fiction est né de la frustration de ne pas avoir plus de détail sur l'amitié de steve et Bucky dans le premier film, puis j'ai découvert le stucky et ça s'est transformé en romance puis en pwp parce que j'étais en train de lire «parle tout bas si c'est d'amour» de Sophie chérer et il y a un passage dans le livre où une vieille dame vient parler de sexe dans un lycée et j'ai craqué devant la phrase « On a beau parler technique, taille et performance , il n'y a que les amoureux pour bien faire l'amour»

J'ai un peu l'air con avec mon verre d'alcool à la main, assis sur mon canapé dans un appart désespérément impersonnel. Je suis rentré de l'hôpital hier et je n'arrive pas à me sortir Bucky de la tête. Oui, Bucky pas le soldat de l'hiver. Les autres ne comprennent pas, je vois la pitié dans leurs regards, mais je ne dis rien parce que captain america ne peut décemment pas leur cracher à la figure que l'un des assassins les plus recherchés de la planète a été pendant de longues années la personne la plus importante de sa vie, je ne peux pas non plus leur expliquer qu'il a été bien plus que mon meilleur ami. Je ferme les yeux et plonge dans mes souvenirs. Je repense à cette nuit où tout a basculé.

Cette nuit où Bucky et moi on rentrait ensemble, vu l'heure il n'y avait que nous et subitement, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mon mètre soixante et moi on a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de pousser mon meilleur pote. Bien sûr mon meilleur ami était plus fort que moi alors il s'est contenté de rire et de me rattraper par le col parce que j'avais pris trop d'élan et que j'allai me rétamer par terre. Sans que je comprenne comment je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, une paire de lèvres plaquée contre les miennes. Mon premier baiser. Ça peut paraître étrange mais la première chose que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il m'a lâché c'est le soulagement: nous étions toujours seuls personne ne nous avait vu. J'ai recentré mon attention sur Bucky qui semblait attendre une réaction de ma part. J'ai sorti un truc un peu stupide du genre «on va chez moi», il a hoché la tête et on a effectué le trajet en silence. Je réfléchissait comme un dingue, buck était mon seul ami, la seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter et j'étais pas sûr de vouloir que notre relation prenne ce genre de tournant fermement condamné à l'époque. D'un autre côté j'avais désespérément envie de contact depuis ce baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un, comme si sans le savoir mon ami avait réveillé une sorte de faim bizarre qui me dévorait les entrailles. Alors quand on est arrivé chez moi, une fois la porte verrouillé, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai embrassé, en fait j'ai plutôt posé mes lèvres sur les siennes parce que je n'avais aucune expérience. Il a semblé comprendre et a pris le contrôle du baiser, celui de ma bouche par la même occasion et sa langue a forcé le passage sans beaucoup de tendresse pour le peu que je puisse en juger. On avait gardé les yeux ouverts et on pouvait lire la gêne dans le regard de l'autre. Il a fini par s'écarter et j'ai retrouvé suffisamment d'aplomb pour lui demander si c'était sa première expérience homosexuelle. Il a passé la main dans ses cheveux, inconsciemment sans doute et a pris une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer « Non c'est la première fois que j'ai envie d'un mec. Enfin non! Enfin si j'ai envie de toi physiquement évidemment mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai aussi envie de plus, déjà j'aimerais bien que ça dure et puis après j'ai aussi envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'ébouriffer les cheveux, prendre soin de toi quand t'es malade...Bon ça je le fais déjà mais tu vois où je veux en venir non?» Il a eu un drôle de sourire qui s'est vite fané devant mon manque de réaction. « S'il te plaît steve pour l'amour de Dieu dis quelque chose.» Là sur le coup la seule chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit ça a été de prendre la main de Bucky et de l'emmener dans ma chambre. Après coup je me suis dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, parce que moi qui n'ai jamais eu peur de ma vie et bien figurez vous que j'avais la trouille. Je savais plus du tout où j'en étais. Mon meilleur ami en revanche était occupé à déboutonner ma chemise après m'avoir enlevé ma veste et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai paniqué. Il m'avait déjà vu nu puisqu'on avait grandi ensemble mais là c'était différent. Pour moi rien dans ma peau pâle, ma silhouette malingre et mes côtes saillantes ne pouvaient inspirer le désir. Alors j'ai attrapé les mains de mon ami et je l'ai regardé en espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Il m'a lancé son plus grand regard désapprobateur avant de soupirer et d'éteindre la lumière. On s'est assit de part et d'autre de mon lit sans se regarder. Je me suis déshabillé en quatrième vitesse avant de me planquer sous les draps. Mon meilleur ami s'est allongé sur moi et le bruit de sa respiration m'a fait du bien. On était pas gay mais on avait quand même une petite idée de ce qu'on allait faire. Bucky avait plus d'expérience, il a donc naturellement pris le contrôle de l'étreinte. Je l'ai laissé faire, j'avais confiance en lui. On a échangé une série de baisers plus tendre que les deux premiers, j'ai fermé les yeux et il a déposé un bisou léger sur chacune de mes paupières, il m'a mordillé les oreilles et j'ai commencé à prendre de l'assurance. J'ai passé mes mains sur toutes les parties de son corps accessibles, sans doute un peu maladroitement mais ça a fait son effet puisque j'ai clairement senti son érection. J'ai dégluti, on allait passer aux choses sérieuses. J'avais une boule au fond de la gorge mais j'ai compris qu'il avait aussi peur que moi quand deux mains tremblantes ont écarté mes cuisses. J'ai senti son corps chaud prendre place entre mes jambes, il a posé son front contre le mien et m'a dit que comme c'était sa première fois avec un mec il ne savait pas s'y prendre et qu'il allait sûrement me faire mal, il a rajouté qu'on pouvait s'arrêter là. On avait tous les deux conscience que sa proposition était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose puisqu'au vu de nos érections on avait tous les deux envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors j'ai entouré ses hanches de mes jambes et j'ai plongé mes doigts dans ses cheveux. On a pris une profonde inspiration au même moment et ça nous a fait rire. Puis on s'est calmé et il est entré en moi. La douleur était indescriptible. J'ai voulu serrer les dents mais j'ai lâché une bordée d'injures, enchainé avec des menaces de mort à l'encontre de sa famille avant de lui promettre mille tortures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement entré en moi. Là je lui ai ordonné de ne plus bouger et si j'avais pesé plus lourd j'aurais inversé nos positions pour être sûr qu'il resterait immobile. Ce qu'il a dû sentir instinctivement car je me suis soudainement retrouvé au-dessus de lui. Je me suis alors rendu compte que je lui tirais les cheveux dans tous les sens et que ça ne devait pas être agréable. J'ai posé mes mains à plat de chaque cotés de sa tête et je me suis excusé, lui aussi. J'ai pris le temps qu'il me fallait, c'est à dire plusieurs minutes, pour reprendre ma respiration avant de bouger mes hanches de façon désordonnée. Bucky a donné un coup de rein et on est retourné à nos positions initiales. Il a entamé un mouvement de va et vient qui m'a fait atrocement mal. J'ai partagé ma douleur en lui mordant l'épaule et j'ai senti des ongles me griffer le dos en réaction. Je serais bien incapable de vous dire le temps qu'il a fallut pour qu'enfin je sente son sperme en moi. Moi, je n'ai pas pu avoir d'orgasme, j'avais trop mal. Il s'est retiré et il a tenté de me branler avec une certaine maladresse; le cœur n'y était pas. Je lui ai dis de laisser tomber et je me suis installé à plat ventre. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, il était à genoux et avait une tête de chien battu. Soudain ses yeux se sont éclairés et il s'est rué sur moi pour me chatouiller. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et on s'est retrouvé comme des gosses à rouler sur le lit en riant comme des déments sauf qu'on n'était plus des gosses mais des amants. On a fini par se calmer et je me suis endormi dans ses bras pendant qu'il me chuchotait à l'oreille des mots d'amour et des mots d'excuses entremêlés.

Le lendemain matin je me suis dit que finalement il valait mieux rater sa première fois avec la personne qu'on aimait plutôt que de la réussir avec un con. Je lui ait dit ça à Bucky une fois qu'il s'est réveillé. Sa bouche m'a dit que j'étais vraiment un crétin mais ses yeux ont criés «je t'aime» alors je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi.

Voilà, pour moi James barnes c'est cette première fois un peu raté mais réussi quand même, c'est cet amour un peu fou qui dure depuis plus de 70 ans. Et je leur explique ça comment moi aux autres? Et surtout de quelle façon je vais bien pouvoir parler d'amour au soldat de l'hiver?


End file.
